


Friday Night Movies

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But I don't think I will, Fluff, Jealousy, Like, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Swearing, i could add more, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday John, Karkat and Dave have a movie night.  Or, at least to two of them, every Friday bets are placed over who will ask out one unaware John Egbert.  Most of the time no one actually gets the nerve to do it but the right mix of alcohol and stupidity might just change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Movies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is most likely a oneshot, sorry about any Spelling and Grammar errors, I do't have a beta and can't spell for shit.

John was grinning as he leaned up and grabbed the popcorn from the top shelf.  He was blissfully unaware of the fact his two best friends were glaring daggers at each other.  It was Friday, making it the three best friend’s weekly movie night.  This week it was John’s turn to host, he’d managed to talk his flatmate, his cousin Jake, to go out so that the three, completely mature and totally grown-up, 19 year olds would have the house to themselves.  John was easily the most not grown up of the group, trickster at heart and naïve at his best, he had yet to notice the other twos mutual crush on him that had been there for at least a few years.

He had also seemed to miss that these movie nights were actually just extended games of chicken between Karkat and Dave, seeing who’d manage to say anything to John first. 

So far they both owed the other equal amounts of money in losing bets. 

“I’ll go get the movie set up, you guys finish setting up the food.”  John smiled as he placed the popcorn and lollies down, really he hadn’t even needed to do that.  The movie nights had been going on long enough that each of them could find the others’ secret lolly stash with their eyes closed. 

“Bet you I’ll kiss him before you do.”  Dave said as soon as John was out of the room.  They could hear the blue eyed boy humming slightly to his favourite song from his favourite movie with his favourite actor.  It made boy red eyed boys feel their hearts flutter slightly at the sound of the cute habit.

“Yeah right.”  Karkat replied.  “You haven’t done shit yet Strider.  And you never fucking will.”  Karkat added rudely as he started pouring lollies into the bowls while Dave put the popcorn in the microwave before looking through the door to John.  He was wearing a blue hoodie that Dave had gotten from his birthday, one he’d asked Rose to make.  It was the same blue as his eyes with a lighter blue design of two lines that almost looked like two clouds as the wind brushed through them and flew them away.  It was something John had drew the first time he got wasted while he pretended he could fly and it just sorta stuck.  He also wore a pair of grey jeans, no shoes, and had his dorky black rimmed glasses on like always, finding contacts irritated his eyes he’d never bothered to deal with them other than a few terms in high school when he’d been being teased badly about them.  Dave smiled softly as he stared at his childhood friend, the boy he’d grown up with and grown to love.

“No Karkat.  This time… this time I’m really going to do it.”  He said softly.  Dave could almost feel a hole burning into his head as Karkat tried to make it explode using his impressive glaring powers.

“Not before me you are fucking not.”  This was the usual John’s-not-in-the-room banter that they had every Friday.  But this time was a little bit different.  This time Dave had had just enough alcohol, just enough of a good day to do something stupid and genius at the same time, something that would only make sense when you’re so close to crashing from your high that nothing matters, like when you get to the top of the highest point of a roller-coaster and you just stall for a second or two.  You know you’re going to go down, and you’re nervous but at the same time you’re excited, you feel like you’re on the top of the world, like you could kiss the person sitting next to you.

That’s exactly how Dave Strider feels as he sits on the right side of the couch with Karkat on the other side of the couch and John in between them, cradling popcorn and lollies as they waited for the movie to start.

 

 

The movie does start and Karkat sits anxiously, staring from Dave to John to the screen and back again, waiting for any sign that Dave was going to make a move.  He was flexing his fingers and chewing the inside of his lip as he tries to find the words he needs.   Usually he’s really good at spewing spit from his vocal box like he was an anti-toilet or something else equally as stupid and pointless and best avoided, but when it comes down to saying things he means, things he needs to say, it’s so much harder.  He’d never been very good at opening up to others, always one to hide from emotional attachment and kindness and possible lies as well as he could, willing to live it throw romcoms and stories, content with being lonely and unharmed.

But then the idiot with blue eyes came bounding in, tripping over everything right into the arms of Eridan Ampora, of all people, and sending the rich boy and the blue eyed derp right into the hallway floor.  After a verbal lashing even Karkat thought was uncalled for, who really cared if a little bit of the hipster’s coffee had spilled onto his stupid scarf, Karkat had helped him pick up some of his books.  They were in the same classes and Karkat had always been drawn to John, to his kind personality and sweet laughter.  He’d never admit it but Karkat was head over heels for John before they’d meet formally, even blushed when John had spoken to him the first him and already known his name.  The presentence of the other wanting to become his friend had only made his feelings stronger. 

He couldn’t just let Dave confess first.  John had known him longer.  John was his closest friend and always had been.  John wouldn’t tell him that he wasn’t a homosexual like he had told the suitors, yes Karkat referred to them as suitors he was old fashioned when it came to romance, that had gotten in high school.

But people change right?  Karkat gulped.  They had too.  He turned slightly, his palms were sweating and he was terrified.  He opened his mouth to speak but Dave meet his eye and panicked.

“Hey John.”  Dave said just before Karkat could.  Karkat froze on the spot.  He could feel it, the calm before the storm, could feel his heart about to shatter.

 

 

“Yeah Dave?”  John turned to him, smiling like the derp he is.  John loved movie night Fridays.  He had his two favourite people in the whole world sitting next to him a good movie, good food, good platonic cuddling.  He couldn’t think of anything that make it even better.

And then Dave was kissing him.  John’s eyes widened before his glasses as shock over took him.  Dave, who wore shades indoors and at night.  Dave, with his pal skin and barely blonde hair.  Dave, who was wearing the long red sleeved shirt with the broken record at the front that he gets Rose or Kanaya to remake for him every time he grows of it, with his black trackies to stay comfortable for the night.  Dave, his best bro, his main man, the person he’d know for almost all his life, who was now kissing him.   _KISSING_ **HIM**.

After John took moment of shock to register all of that he pulled away from Dave, a look like a deer caught in headlights.

“W-what was that?!”  He stuttered, words barely leaving him as he tried to remember the right ones, scared he’d say that wrong thing.

“I’m in love with you John, I have been for years.”  Dave whispered, words quiet.

Behind John, Karkat could feel his heart shatter.

“I’ll… I’ll leave.”  H mumbled, quickly getting up and heading to the door.  John reacted n instinct, grabbing Karkat’s jumper covered wrist.  It was the grey jumper with the red cancer symbol that John had gotten him.  John did notice that Karkat wore it almost every day.  Even in the summer.  John had matched the red of Karkat’s eyes and hair to the red of the symbol perfectly, and grey making a good enough contrast from his pale skin that it didn’t blend into him.  “I really don’t want to be a fucking third wheel to him making out with you.”  He mumbled.

“I-I… I never said I liked Dave back.”  John mumbled, biting his lip lightly.  He was scared to lose Dave as a friend, but he didn’t want Dave as a boyfriend and he wasn’t going to string him along.

“What?”  Both Dave and Karkat said at the same time, one voice heartbroken, one voice the opposite.  Karkat looked over his shoulder at John, a small glimmer of hope at the words.

“I’m sorry Dave, I do love you alright, just… just not like that.  You’re my best friend and I don’t want to lose you ever but I can’t pretend I’m in love with you.”  John tried to explain.  He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed this!  He couldn’t believe that he had made Dave so upset!  And all because he couldn’t let him down easy early on.

“Since we’re fucking up any relationships before or after this fucking night.”  Karkat mumbled.  “John… I… god, fuck Strider for doing this already.”  And then he was kissing John, finally kissing John fucking Egbert, the stupidest, most amazing boy he’d ever meet in his life.

John hesitated, Dave was sitting there watching, glaring at Karkat.  It didn’t seem right to kiss someone in front of the person you’d just turned down.

But then he was kissing back and Karkat was shocked before grinning into the kiss.

“Him?!  You choose him?!”  Dave said, clutching his fists.  “You know what, fine.  Fine, whatever.  Just… I’m going home, back to my brother while the love of my life kisses some guy he’s know many half as long as I’ve know you.”  Dave said, voice calm as always, he walked to the door.

“Dave, wait-“

“Don’t John, I don’t need your pity.”  Dave said, slamming the door behind him as he left.

“He just needs a chance to calm the fuck down John, he’ll be fine.”  Karkat promised.  “Can we... I mean um, do you mind if um… if I…”  Karkat stuttered.  John giggled a little.

“If you’re asking if you can kiss me again the answers yes.”  John blushed, both he and Karkat’s faces red as Karkat leaned in and kissed John again, this time the blue eyed boy didn’t waste any time hesitating to kiss back.


End file.
